vampireknightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Moroi
Moroi are a rare and deadly type of vampire, who are not generally not bound by vampire rules. They are former humans that had fallen in love with an Ancient pureblood vampires and vice-versa and had become vampires through mysterious ways, but instead of being common vampires they were given unique powers and immortality. They are the lovers of their ancient and beautiful purebloods, they are the guardians of their purebloods. Its said if they purebloods are semi-dead they will do anything to restore them to life, but if the pureblood is permanently dead, they will lose their will to live and have one choice to kill anyone who was involved in the death of their lover and then ultimately die after completing their last request, if they die their pureblood is able to bring them back beyond the grave. So they hide away their lovers so no once can ever kill them. They are roughly equal to modern day pureblood's in power and in status since they are the lovers of their Pureblood's and cause of their powers and fighting capabilities. When they die than become ash. They are versed in ways of combat. Outline Moroi are the guardians of their lovers and kept themselves and their lovers out of the wars, through sealing them in tombs and killed any hunters that attempted to kill them. They are still out today but most prefer to stay at home with their lovers to keep them out of trouble and they only feed on their lovers. They are said to be able to feed on emotions of other humans or vampires, even pureblood's. They have a physic connection and a true love bond. They can't even be romantically with others and that goes for their purebloods too. They are able to sense the pain or emotions of their mates. If their mates are killed they can see through their eyes and sense who was their and they can fix on them and hunt them down. Only about 4 purebloods and their Moroi have died over the thousand years while most are hidden away. They cannot infect others, they must be human and truly fall in love with a pureblood and the love must be returned fully, the human must be bitten and they drink the blood of their lover and die by any ways and the pureblood must give a little piece of their heart literally and place it inside theirs so that their bond can be permanent, and then they rise as Moroi. If they are biologically older than the pureblood they de-age to their young adult body and their minds are connected telepathically and share emotions and memories and it has been said to be exhilarating. They and their lovers blood becomes acidic to anyone who tries to drink it. They are impossible to create in modern times and all of them are from ancient times and are considered the oldest vampires, with their Ancestor Lovers. Powers The full extent of their powers are only known among their Pureblood lovers and themselves. Their true powers remain a mystery. They are immortal, meaning they live forever unless an anti-vampire weapon is used to cut off their heads or pierce their hearts, but can come back if their mate's give them their blood. Any other injury is heal able, including having one's head cut off or blown to pieces, if a Moroi uses their purebloods blood. They have unique powers only to them and can defend against other pureblood's and even vampire hunters. They are said to have powers over nature and physical embodiment rather than the mind. They can also have a unique special ability unique to each moroi and can use nature as attacks, such as star energy, fire, lava or earth. Moroi are not harmed by the sun and their eyes don't hurt either. Their eyes glow differently and come in colours other than red, like orange and blue * They are able to change their own gravity to being able to crawl walls and can float up at the speed they were running * They are unnaturally fast and can outmaneuver and effortlessly dodge their attacks, no matter what effort their adversaries put into their attacks. * They are able to create and attack with their specific elements out of nothing. * Moroi have the power to heal others apart by touching them, if its a human its easier to heal in a short amount of time, but if its a common or aristocrat it take a much slower time, if its a pureblood it takes at least a day to heal. * They are able to communicate telepathically and share memories and emotions with them and can feel pain or sense through their mates body and they are able to send messages, and are able to know who killed their lover and they are marked and can be easily found by their telepathic powers and will stop at nothing to kill them and they are also able to sense when other either plot to kill their mates or interact with them. They are also resistant to mind control or memory control. * Moroi hold dominion over the night and all its creatures. They can call upon animals to do their will and can transform into either a swarm of small animals or a single big animal at will. Their clothing and anything they hold, like swords etc. also de-materializes into their form with them. They have the power to communicate and see into the mind of all animals they encounter. * Moroi possess enhanced senses of sight, smell and hearing reminiscent of that of a bat or a wolf. Their sense of hearing is so fine that they can hear a spider spinning its web from several feet away, or hear the heartbeat of a human across hundreds of meters. They possess bat-like sonar which allows them to see in complete darkness and also to perceive their prey through the beating of their hearts or the flow of the blood in their veins. Their eyesight is refined beyond the ordinary 20/20 spectrum, allowing them to clearly see the stars even on a cloudy night and to perceive their prey across many kilometers. * Moroi can feed of and sustain either themselves or their powers by feeding off the emotions of others. They don't even need to touch them and get feed off them from a couple of meters away, if they focus on one person they are able to disorientate then for about an hour, but if they are in a crowd the disorientation doesn't affect them, but they have the power to focus on one specific in a crowd. * Their blood has poison in their blood which the user can use against their opponent or when threatened. They can choose to release their poisonous blood when physically cutting themselves to ooze of their blood. If someone were to touch via skin contact or inhale the smell of this blood, the person will severely damage their internal organs and literally causes skin to be infected. If a vampire even tried to take a bite as a single blood enters them it will eventually poison them and if they don't have blood will die. * They also posses the ability to handle anti-vampire weapons being once human. Relationships between Lovers They are deeply in love with their mates and creators and will spend each time with them and never get bored from doing things together. They allow their lovers to feed off them any time and they are allowed to drink from their mates and sometimes do, they are capable of being away from their mates for a long period of time but can always communicate with him. Relationships between other Moroi Unlike most vampires they get on greatly with other Moroi and even defend them and their lovers if meeted, they generally communicate with each other while their lovers talk and often play games together or practice their fighting skills. Relationships with other Pureblood's The Pureblood nature is an everlasting quest for power. By killing and drinking the blood of another Pureblood, they can absorb their power. Moroi hate this about others and will kill purebloods if they try to drink their lovers blood, and feed their lovers their blood, they work continually to hide away their mate's from others. Purebloods are wary of them because they are not bounded by the same laws as other vampires and will kill them if possible. Relationship with other Vampires The relationships between them and others is mixed, but they treat them with distance and does not hesitate to hurt them regardless of their laws. Moroi generally get along well and treat them fine, but if they get to close to their mates they will snap and physically assault them to make them back off. They often put levels E's out of their miseary.Category:Vampires Category:Races